Season 1
Season 1 of Power Rangers Morphing Masters is adapted from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. It would have been the 18th overall season and aired in 2011. Plot The Abyss of Evil has mysteriously been reopened, and from it returns some of the most evil beings in the galaxy. With the help of his old friend Alpha 6, Adam Park must train five teenagers the ways of the Morphing Masters to defeat this threat as a new generation of the Power Rangers. 'Rangers' * Josh Smith/Red Master Ranger: Portrayed by Cameron Jebo. * Brandon Cruz/Blue Master Ranger: Portrayed by Steven Skyler. * Kayla Hong/Pink Master Ranger: Portrayed by Erika Fong. * Z.J. Truman/Green Master Ranger: Portrayed by Najee De-Tiege. * Tiffany Kirk/Yellow Master Ranger: Portrayed by Kimberley Crossman. * Tyler Oz/Gold Master Ranger: Portrayed by Azim Rizk. 'Allies' * Adam Park: Portrayed by Johnny Yong Bosch. (1-50) * Alpha 6: Voiced by Wendee Lee. (1-50) * Doctor K: Portrayed by Olivia Tennet. (36-37) 'Veteran Rangers' * Cam Watanabe/Green Samurai Ranger: Portrayed by Jason Chan. (21-22) * R.J. Finn/Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger: Portrayed by David de Lautour. (31-32) * Scott Truman/Ranger Operator Series Red: Portrayed by Eka Darville. (36-37) *'Flynn McAllistair/Ranger Operator Series Blue:' Portrayed by Ari Boyland. (36-37) *'Summer Landsdown/Ranger Operator Series Yellow:' Portrayed by Rose McIver. (36-37) *'Ziggy Grover/Ranger Operator Series Green:' Portrayed by Milo Cawthorne. (36-37) *'Dillon/Ranger Operator Series Black:' Portrayed by Daniel Ewing. (36-37) *'Gem/Ranger Operator Series Gold:' Portrayed by Mike Ginn. (36-37) *'Gemma/Ranger Operator Series Silver:' Portrayed by Li Ming Hu. (36-37) *'Tanya Sloan/Zeo Ranger II Yellow:' Portrayed by Nakia Burrise. (39-50) 'Civilians' * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier: Portrayed by Paul Schrier. * Ms. Appleby: Portrayed by Royce Herron. 'Villains' * Maligore: Voiced by Lex Lang. * Scorpina: Voiced by Sabrina Lu. * Octomus: Voiced by Neil Kaplan. 'Henchman' * Malikayas 'Monsters' TBA 'Arsenal' 'Morphers' TBA 'Multi-Use Devices' TBA 'Individual Weapons' TBA 'Zords' TBA 'Episodes' # Day Of The Defenders, Part I # Day Of The Defenders, Part II # What Friends Are For # Green With Envy # Weekend Warriors # Sticks And Stones # Fish Out Of Water # Monster Matrimony # Plight Of The Tiger # Flying United # Double Threat, Part I # Double Threat, Part II # Parent Trap # Identity Theft # A Golden Opportunity, Part I # A Golden Opportunity, Part II # Under Observation # Happy Birthday, Tiffany # TBA # A Date With Danger # Storm Of Power, Part I # Storm Of Power, Part II # TBA # TBA, Part I # TBA, Part II # Object Permanence # Receiving The Lantern, Part I # Receiving The Lantern, Part II # Fast Times At Stone Canyon High # TBA # Fury Of The Bull, Part I # Fury of The Bull, Part II # TBA # TBA # TBA # Get In Gear, Part I # Get In Gear, Part II # TBA # A Yellow Homecoming # Through The Nemesis Triangle # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # Red Alert, Part I # Red Alert, Part II # Red Destiny, Part I # Red Destiny, Part II # Day Of Doom, Part I # Day Of Doom, Part II